A press-bending station of the configuration described can be used in the automated production of motor vehicle windows in a plant which operates cyclically (WO 90/11973).
Problems can occur however when the glass sheets are particularly heavy and/or particularly susceptible to fracture or if production requires high output of the plant as a whole and thus short cycle times. In such cases, during deposition of the individually bent glass sheets on the shuttle ring, the glass sheets can suffer damage or during initiation of deceleration which is carried out for the purpose of deposition, the glass sheets can be released prematurely from beneath the male press mold with its vacuum-locating device, as a result of the force resulting from the negative acceleration which can be greater than the retaining force of the vacuum-locating device.
Reduction of the pressure with which the vacuum-locating device operates, for the purpose of increasing the suction force, is not feasible because the glass sheet which is still relatively soft reproduces the suction points of the vacuum-locating device on its surface.